Alfred F Jones Precious Little Life
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Crossover :D Yay  RATING: Rated M for your Mom. But don't worry, this will hopefully satisfy you. HetaliaxScottPilgrim for the win
1. Alfred is dating a high schooler!

((And So, this is where my boredem sets to a new level... Scott Pilgrim and Hetalia... I saw a couple fanficitions like "Matthew Williams VS The World" They are both titled as such. Same character as Scott Pilgrim, So I decided to go with the REAL HERO. But anyways, Its my regular shipping, USUK, with a few other (crack)pairings. This shall be fun and I hope all shall like, I don't own anything. Not Scott Pilgrim, Not Hetalia. Just my crappy ass writing skills. Another Thing, I Will be doing this by the Comic, screw the movie. It was good but.. The comic was obviously better than the movie, we on the same level here? Well.. Maybe somethings from the movie..whatever…LAST THING! I might add my own words to this too. I will also be doing this by books, So Let us start with.. His precious little life..))

* * *

><p>"Alfred F. Jones is dating a high schooler!"<p>

The voice had came from a house, covered in snow. It was a rather decent, small home. In Toronto, Canada. The scene took place in the small, crappy kitchen.

" Really? Is she willing enough to be my wife?" Said a short haired blonde with thin retangle glasses, his face was rather serious.. serious enough to be seriously scary. Swedish perhaps... Then a Black box with white letter appeared over him.

_**Berwald Oxenstierna**_

_**Age: 23**_

"How old are you now, Arfred, like 28?" Said another boy, japanese, with a black bowl cut hair and brown dull eyes. Black box.

_**Kiku Honda**_

_**Age: 23**_

"I'm not playing you'r little games, guys." Says a confident boy with honey blonde hair, except for the one cowlick that he had on the right side of his bangs that was covering a little bit of his face. He was walking to the counter to grab his McDonald's milkshake cup from the counter, smiling as if proud of himself. Clearly American. Black box.

_**Alfred F. Jones**_

_**Age: 23**_

The two boys that were sitting at the kitchen table along with another boy bleach blonde hair and a light mixture of blue and violet. Finnish... Black box.

_**Tino Väinämöinen**_

_**Age: 20**_

The Japanses boy and Swedish boy looked at each other with disbelieving looks then the Japanese boy said." So, you've been out of high schoor for rike, thirteen years, and-" " I'M TWENTY THREE! TWENTY THREE!" The American shouted to interupt the other.

" And you're dating a high school girl? Not bad, Not bad." The Swedish man nodding as he stated his acceptence to Alfred's decision.

"Dating a- come on, what does that **MEAN**?" Kiku looked back over to Alfred, huffing softly.

"Yeah, like, Did you guys "Do it" Yet?" Tino stared at the American from his seat, curious while he walked to the kitchen table and scooted his seat in as he sat.

"Well," The blue eyed American leans back in his chair, throwing his arm over the back of his chair." We sort of rise the bus, and she tells me about how yearbook club went, and about her friend, and ,you know, Drama.." Alfred smiled whil he talked.

"Yeah, okay... Have you even kissed her?" Berald raised a brow, looking up from his glasses as he took a bite from his burnt toast.

"We almost held hands once," Alfred took a slurp of his delicious milkshake from the straw then continued." But then she got embarrassed because of my awesome hero moves I pulled on her." He snickered to himself.

Kiku slowly sat back in his chair, sighing softly as he stared at the American with a very small smile." Werr don't you seem preased as punch."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" He slurped up more of his milkshake, making an ubnocious sound.

" So, What's her name?" The Swedish man leaned over onto the table, chewing on his burnt toast.

" Kim Truong." he muffled through his slurping." She's **Vietnamese**."

Then Tino would smile kindly, leaning forward a bit as if even more interested." Thats amazing! Where'd you meet her, anyway?" He said through the crunching of the burnt toast that the swedish man was noming through.

" I believe I mentioned the bus?" He was about to take a bite from a Big Mac.

~ Amazing video game music~

**THE BUS - A FEW NIGHTS AGO**

Downtown Toronto. There was a bus riding through the night. Rather peaceful night.

"Sherman nice boy. You like him."

Said an old yet young woman on the bus sitting next to her daughter. They were sitting on the bus, holding a couple of bags.

The young daughter had a cute asian face, her long brown hair in a pony tail resting on her right shoulder. She worn a skirt and leggings. Uniform, maybe?

"Mom, I'm really not interested at all." the young teen sighed, closing her eyes. It was as if her mother had been nagging her about this situation.

"You are seventeen year old! Time to get into dating!" The old woman arched her brows, getting annoyed with her daughter's resistance.

" **MOM!" **The Vietnamese teen shouted, releasing the bag in her hands.

Her mother leaned over, looking at the books sprawled out on the floor of the bus." You drop books."

The teen gasped loudly, opening her eyes to see the books." **AAAA!"** She quickly got onto her knees and grabbed the paper bag, picking up the book as she made angry noices in vietnamese." grmbl, snrft, smkety.."

"Hey..."

Said an American as he started to pick up a few of the books that were left." Don't worry about it!" He said with a huge grin on his face. Black box. **ALFRED F. JONES. 23 YEARS OLD. RATING: AWESOME.**

~Flash back over~

"... and that's how we met." Alfred said in a matter of fact tone, raising his hand for motion effect.

"you.. Met her on the **BUS** with her **MOM?**" Berald pointed at the American with glasses as if to get something straight.

"Is that seriousry the end of that story?" The Japanese boy closed his eyes, annoyed with the fact that it was seriously that short.

"Yes." Alfred sets down his cup and burger so that he could cross his arms over his chest and he pursed his lips together, pouting.

Then afterwhile Alfred decided to trot home to his... crappy ass apartment slash mancave slash.. what the fuck is this..

Anyways, He entered the small ass apartment." Just so I tell you before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, Yes, I'm dating a seventeen year old." Alfred had said while looking at a Canadian sitting on a Sofa chair, reading a newspaper. Black box. **MATTHEW WILLIAMS. BROTHER AND ROOMMATE. 25 YEARS OLD. RATING: 7.5 / 10. **The American took off his bomber jacket and sets it on one of the coat hooks.

Matthew looked up from the newspaper, revealing soft violet blue eyes behind glasses and a string of hair hanging out from the front of his bangs." Is **HE** cute?" He said softly, watching his brother loom over to the bathroom.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." Alfred enter the bathroom.

"Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?" He tilted his head, lowering his newspaper down more to reveal his red sweat shirt with a white maple leaf in the middle of it. He smiled.

" Dude, do you like see another bed in here?" The American poked his head out of the bathroom to look at Matt with a brow raised, his glasses on the tip of his nose.

**BLACK BOXES EVERYWHERE.**

The apartment was just like a studio with a bar kitchen and a bathroom.

**ALFRED & MATTEW'S APARTMENT- OWNERSHIP DIAGRAM**

The Canadian looked around the room.

**LAME POSTER(Alfred), FUTON(Matthew), WALL LAMP(Matthew), THROW RUG(Matthew), EASY CHAIR(Matthew), CLOTHES ON FLOOR AND STUFF(Alfred), EVERYTHING IN THE KITCHEN(Matthew), SHOES LAYING AROUND(Alfred), ALFRED'S COAT, MATTHEW'S COAT(better), VIDEO GAME SYSTEM & GAMES(Matthew), SHELF(Matthew), TELEVISION(Matthew), BOOKS AND CDs(MATTHEW), COMPUTER(Matthew), TABLE(Matthew), ALFRED'S TOOTHBRUSH(Matthew paid for it), MATTHEW'S SOCKS(On Alfred's feet).**

**"**You're my bitch forever, Alfred, eh." Matthew huffed, putting the newspaper back in front of his face.

**THE NEXT DAY OR SOMETHING**

It was back at Berald Oxenstierna's home. Alfred was with his new high school girlfriend, which is Vietnamese, in front of Berald's home." You have to promise to be good." The American smiled at his girlfriend.

"Of course I'll be good!" She huffed, lowering her brows.

"No, really, please. Be Good." He looked at her with a straight face.

"I'll be good! Am I normally not-" "You promise to be good?" Alfred interupted her,closing his eyes as if he was the boss but a happy boss.

"Yes. I'll be good.." She frowned slightly, not sure if he was kidding or not. Berald suddenly opened the door... He was in a cowboy like shirt... what?

"What the hell are you making this poor girl say, Al?" The Swedish man raised his brows at the American.

Alfred and Kim turned their heads to the tall man in the door." OH! Hey, This is Kim Truong. Kim, this is Berald Oxenstierna. He's the talent. Can we come in now? It's hella cold out here, man."

Berald huffed softly, moving out of the way and motioned them inside." Yeah, come on in. Nice to meet you."

"He made me promise to be good!" Kim puffed her cheeks out a bit as she slowly started to walk by Berald, following Alfred behind him.

"He may have been kidding.. Are you normally bad?" He stared at the teen with a serious stare.

" I thought I was okay..." Kim said quietly, then looked into the living room/ band room as if amazed." Wow..."

"Hey, Kiku, this is Kim." He said as he unzipped his bomber jacket, then looked over to the Japanese boy that was sitting behind drums with a picture of a Nintendo marketed "Bomb-omb" on the bass drum. Then he looked back over to Kim."You can just throw your coat wherever, Kim."

"Hi, Sorry, what was your name?" Kim looked over to Kiku, waving slightly while she was taking off her coat.

"Kiku Honda.." The Japanese boy bowed his head in respect as he gave out his name.

"You play drums?" The teen walked over to the couch or "Audience seat".

"... Yes..." He said as if it was obvious... which it was. He was holding his drummer's sticks and sitting behind the drums...

"That is awesome." He sat down, putting her coat in her lap. Respectable Asian.

Then Tino would slowly enter the band room.

" Hey, Dude! Kim, this is Young Tino." Alfred said while he tuned his bass guitar up.

Tino would walk over to the "Audience seat, sitting next to the Vietnamese girl." Tino Vainamoinen."

"What do you play?" She quiestioned, leaning over a bit as she used to her arms to support her upper body then looked over to the Finnish boy.

"Uhm.. Nothing.. I just live here with Berald.." He looked back at her, his eyes kind of glued onto her.

"Oh.." Kim blinked.

"Okay, Lets start with "Launchpad McQuack"." Alfred announced, plucking some of the strings on his bass, testing it out.

"That's not the actual title of the song." Berald said sternly, putting his guitar strap around him and held his acoustic guitar in front of him.

"We are Sex Bob-OMB! ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" Kiku shouted loudly, taping his stickers together four times. it was the only time when he was loud.

Then the three played their hearts out. Berald singing into the mic. Alfred stomping his feet on the ground, smiling. He was having the time of his life as he stuck out his tongue. Although he was bass.

When the band started to play the song, Kim's eyes were sparkling. She was enlightened..

The song seemed to end far too quickly." ... That was too fast.." Berald mumbled, looking over to Kiku.

"Oh **BOOHOO, **Omanko." the Japanese boy arched his brows a bit.

"You want to do it again?" The Swedish man suggested to his bass player.

"NYAHA! SURE, LETS DO IT!" The American nodded, smiling.

And so.. They played and played, Kim getting more and more enlightened.

**AFTER BAND PRACTICE**

"I can't even... Wow."

The couple was outside, waiting at the bus stop as the bus slowly rolled up to the curb.

"You guys are so amazing. SOOOOOOO Amazing." Kim looked back at his boyfriend before getting on the bus." Sex bob-omb. Wow." He eyes sparkled once again.

"I'll ..I'll come by and see you after school tomorrow, Okay?" Alfred tilted his head a bit, waving to his girlfriend.

**AFTERWARDS**

Alfred and the gang (meaning Kiku, Tino, and Berald) hung around in Tino's room. The band members sat on Tino's bed, laid back and the Finnish boy was sitting at his computer, playing some type of game... Quiet... SOMEONE TALK ALREADY!

Berald looked over to Alfred." She seems nice.."

"You think so?" Alfred looked over to Berald, grinning. Kiku looked at the two blankly.

"I could go for a teenage wife..." He looked to the side with a straight face before adjusting his glasses and pushed it back against the bridge of his nose.

" I highly recommend i- wait what!" The American looked at the Swedish man, surprised.

Kiku giving them the blank stare then lowered his brows as his attention went to Alfred." Alfred, are you evil, or are you really happy?"

The blue eyed American flinched, looking over to the Japanese boy and raised his brows." What, like, do I have ulterior motives, or something? Are you asking me if I'm a **USER?"**

Kiku looked away over to Tino, who was leaning in closer to the computer screen." Hai.."

Berald and Alfred just glanced at each other.

"I'm offended, Kik." Alfred hunched over.

" Wounded, even?" Berald added.

"**HURT**, Kiku."

The brown eyed japanese boy shook his head, sighing." Nevermind then.."

**MORNING**

_RIIIIINNNNNGGG_

It was back at the crappy ass apartment, a quick glimpse of Alfred's and Matthew's mailbox.

_RIIIINNNNGGGGG_

Inside, Alfred would be laying in the futon... sleeping.. He groaned, slapping his hand down on the phone.

_RRIIIINNNNNNGG_

He picks it up with his eyes still closed." Ugh.. Hello..?"

"_Alfred? did I wake you up? It's Twelve thirty!" _ Said a girl's voice. BLACK BOX. **MICHELLE JONES.**(Not real name, just got it from some fanfics and internet searching) **19 YEARS OLD. RATING: "T" FOR TEEN.**

"Ohh..No… I've …totally been awake…for SEVERAL HOURS!" The American emphasized, groaning. His cowlick seemed to twitch as he had the phone to his ear."…Several…"

" _Yeah, right!" _She rolled his eyes, her voice didn't sound too pleasing. Especially, when you're JUST waking up." _What's this I hear about you dating a sixteen year old? ! ? !"_

Alfred gasped loudly, sitting up as his eyes were wide." Sh-She's **SEVENTEEN, **and how did you know? ?"

" _Matthew told me." _She huffed.

" That gossipy bitch!" Alfred groaned, rubbing his eyes.

" _Yeah, I called last night, but you were at band practice or something, anyway, __**SCANDAL.**__"_

" Whatever, dude!" Alfred huffed, putting on his glasses and he slowly stood up from the futon and adjusted his sweat pants.

"_Don't Whatever me! Who is this mysterious child! ?" _She sighed, then sipped on a straw connected to a juice box.

" Ugh.. Her name is Kim.." Alfred couldn't stop groaning.

" _Kim what?" _

"Truong.." The American clicked the wall lamp on, glaring at the phone.

" _She's Chinese? ! Wait until mom hears about this!" _The teen smirked to herself, snickering softly.

" She's Vietnamese! Plus, Mom's in Europe! I ain't scared!" He plopped back down on the futon, sitting against the wall while holding the phone to his ear.

" _A seventeen year old Vietnamese high school girl." He scoffed softly, shaking her head." You're ridiculous, Al."_

Alfred rubbed his head, running his fingers through his hair too." It's a catholic school, too.." He seemed to mumble slightly.

" _What! ? With the uniform and everything! ?" _Michelle gasped into the phone, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, The whoooooollle deal."

" _Oh my god. You haven't—"_

" No No No No No. God, no. We haven't even held hands. I **THINK** she hugged me once." He raised his brow at the home phone.

" _Um.. Alfred.. Why are you doing this?" _She took a sip of the juice again.

" I… I don't know. It's just nice, you know? It's just simple." Alfred gently rubbed his face into his palm, lifting up his glasses a bit.

" _It's been over a year since broke up with—"_

"YEAH, YEAH."

"_So are you legitimately moving on, or is this just you being insane?"_

Alfred took the phone off of his ear then looked at it for a moment then placed it back onto his ear, huffing." I'll get back to you on that.."

**LATER**

"I… really don't want to be here at all." Matthew whined softly while he walked besides his brother, Alfred, with his hands buried deep into his coat pockets.

" No, It's cool, chill out!" Alfred grinned widely, patting his gloved hand on Matthew's back.

The two were walking through downtown Toronto towards the Catholic school that Kim attends to.

" We're almost there. I'm leaving. I'm not doing this with you.." Matthew sighed, looking at the string that poked out from his bangs.

" No, dude, It's okay! This school has boys, too." Alfred pursed his lips softly, frowning.

The blonde Canadian sighed, closing his eyes softly as he frowned." I hate you.."

"Okay, Let's wait right here."

The two blonde men stopped in front of a school that was fenced in with tall bars and a open gate when alot of teenagers walking out of the building.

Alfred's girlfriend, Kim, was walking with two other Asian girls that attend the catholic school. She worn her jacket over her uniform. She gasped when she had seen her boyfriend." Alfred!" She waved, then rushed over to him." Heyyyyy!" She smiled happily.

Alfred waved back, smiling." Hey dude, What's up? This is my cool gay brother, roommate, Matthew Williams."

Matt just looked to the side a bit then looked at Kim with a soft smile.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Kim. Do you want to know who in my class is gay?" The teen reached out and grabbed onto the older male's hand when he offered her a hand shake.

"Does he like maple?" He tilted his head a bit.

... " Matthew, you go now. You leave. Begone." Alfred pointed in the direction they came from.

"Wait, huh?" the Canadian lowered his brows, actually getting used to the situation now.

"I promose i'll give you the inside scoop on all the cute boys next time I see you, Matt." Kim said, clinging onto Alfred's arm.

But then, Matthew took his hands into his and got near her, saying softly. "...You're too good for him... Run..." Then walked away without another word to say.

"Ha, Mattie is pretty funny! Hey, can we get something to eat, I'm straving!" She clung back onto the American.

**AND SO...**

Alfred and Kim spent basically the whole day together.. Getting some pizza... Playing at the arcade... going to the GoodWill... Kim just rambling on and on about the drama going on with her classmates. The stories amused Alfred. Never did bore him..Then the day got close to ending. Sad..

So, Alfred just decided to walk Kim around the friendly streets of downtown Toronto.

"Hey, Where are we going? To your secret lair?" Kim joked, giggling softly.

" My secret lair is one of those "No girls allowed" deals, actually." Alfred nudged the Vietnamese teen softly, smiling.

Kim nudge back." So, Where?"

"It's alright, It's my old house. It's where I lived when I was little before I had to move back to America." He looked to the side a bit.

"Do your parents still live there?" The girl questioned, blinking her chocolate colored eyes.

"No, they left.. They sold it.." He sighed loudly, closing his eyes.

Then the two turned to a nice looking two story house. It was really decent and pretty." So yeah, this is where the magic happened.." Alfred stared at the house.

" It's so beautiful.." Kim stared at it as well.

Then Alfred turned away, scratching the side of his head."... I'll walk you to your bus stop, ok?"

...

Desert...A whole desert... Dry... Hot... Lonely...

" Oh..."

Alfred would be standing there in the middle of the desert with a cactus in the background and the sun beating down on his back.

"Oh god.. I'm so.. So Alone..." The American fell to his knees. Then leaned over, covering his face." Oh god.."

Suddenly something came up from the horizon.. was it jesus? No.. It.. It was...

"Im so..-"

He got interupted by another male... skating by on his roller blades... He had short, shaggy blonde hair and black goggles hiding his eyes but his brows.. were so big.." Oh, Shut up, you Git." He'd look at him for a second, throwing his British flag bag behind him as he skated by." You're not alone. You're just having a dimwitted dream.."

Alfred slowly sat up, watching the male skate on by."...I'm dreaming..?"

Dust floated about.

...

"Can we make out then?"

Alfred opened his eyes wide, waking up from his... enlightening dream... Staring at the ceiling as if he had just seen a fucking ghost.. Too early..

* * *

><p><em>Until next time~ :D<em>


	2. Do you know him?

(( And We're back~ ))

" Do you want the last salmon thing?"

" No, you go ahead."

It was in town of downtown. Alfred and Matthew were sitting inside of a sushi shop that goes by the name of "Nippon Sushi". Supposedly the joint was an awesome place to get the best sushi.

" But I'm full… Am I just unbearably kind? Really, it's yours." Matthew said in a soft, cool tone as he laid back against the chair that he sat in.

There with the two brothers was Matthew's and Alfred's best friend, Toris Laurinaitis, whom also was reaching over to grab the raw fish with a pair of chopsticks.

" No, No, Matthew, dear brother of mine, I insist." Alfred retorted with a rather polite tone as he placed his hands together.

" Yoink." Said Toris as he took the sushi.

The blue eyed American looked over to the young brown haired man." You deserve that more than I do, Toris."

"Yeah.. Heh." Toris lightly said before eating.

" Well, Thanks for lunch, Bro." Alfred closed his eyes before he took a drink of his green tea.

" Not a problem, eh. Least I can do." Matthew pointed to his brother with a small smile.

The American blinked then lowered his cup, realizing that he forgot to mention his dream." Oh man, I just remembered. I had this totally weird dream, dude!"

Toris lightly sighed, leaning back on the booth that Alfred and him were sitting in." Excuse me, May we skip this dream time? Color me, not interested."

Alfred looked over to the Lithuanian." I… But… It's… Not… It's Totally… It's… Y… You're not the boss of… Me?"

Matthew and Toris said their goodbyes to Alfred before Alfred jumped onto the bus. The American was staring off into space, thinking of his dream as he was going to meet up with Kim.

**TORONTO PUBLIC LIBRARY WYCHWOOD BRANCH.**

"Okay that should do it." Said Kim before she placed a book on top a stack of books that Alfred held.

"This is so weird…" Alfred said quietly, looking around the shelves of books.

Kim raised a brow, looking to her boyfriend." What's weird?"

He didn't look back as he kept looking at the books." Libraries always remind me of grade school."

They began to walk down the stairs to the check out desk.

"That must seem like a really long time ago." She tilts her head, blinking. She seemed a bit interested.

"Yeah, ugh… Let's not talk about this anymore." Alfred lightly sighed, slumping over the books slightly before hearing a familiar voice, not a voice you'd hear every day.

"Just sign it right—Yes, there, Thank you kindly."

Alfred looked over to see it was the young British man he saw in his dream, he seemed to be delivering a package. This time, he could see the Brit's eyes. They were the greenest of greens. They were just beautiful. His British flag bag was around his wrist now. But wasn't like a purse last time he saw him?

Alfred stood there, staring, dumbfounded.

"Yo, What's up? Hello?" Kim lightly waved a hand in front of his face.

Then, The man quietly rollerbladed out of the library.

"Do you know that guy…?" Kim raised her brow again, looking suspicious of Alfred's actions.

They continued to walk down the stairs." No, I… Wait… I don't think so?" Alfred started." Isn't it too snowy outside to be rollerblading?"

**BERALD'S HOUSE**

"Alfred… You only played one note for that entire song."Berald said, his eyes closed.

"It was… uh…I… My hand slipped?" Alfred said quietly, not even blinking.

"Is your girrfriend distracting you?" Kiku sighed, leaning back against the wall while sitting behind his drums.

" I'll be quieter!" Kim lowered her brows, frowning.

The Swede sighed." Let's just do that one again."

"Hamburger…" The blue eyed American said, still staring off.

**LATER**

Everything was black, There was music in the distance… But then, He'd find himself playing a guitar but the song wasn't coming from his mouth. It sounded more like a woman's voice.

" Keep up the pace,"

There was Alfred on stage, playing bass, Berald playing the normal guitar, then strangely, Kim was playing the saxophone, Kim playing the drums and a blonde haired woman was singing and playing on the keyboard.

" I never loved you!"

What a feeling Alfred was having..

" You were such a spaz!"

Then there was the same Brit again, in his dream, rollerblading on by with goggles on.

Alfred stared at him before saying." I'm dreaming."

The Brit looked at him." Good call."

The American's eyes snapped open, shocked.

**THAT EVENING**

" I'm COOOOOOOOOLLDDDDD!" Alfred whined, walking besides his friends, Berald, Tino,and Kiku to a party at a /Friends/ house.

"Whatever, It's rike spring out." Kiku sighing, slipping his hands into his coat pocket.

"…" Alfred was quiet before whining again." Where are we goooooing?"

Berald glanced at the American." I told you fifty times…"

" Well I forgot." Alfred retorted.

" Like it's MY fault you're stupid…"He snapped back.

Kiku just sighed again.

"So where-" " I'm seriously not even telling you now."

" We're going to that party, retard." Kiku quietly said.

" At Juan's." Tino added with a small smile.

"… Aw, man…" Alfred sighed.

**JUAN'S HOUSE PARTY**

Alfred was standing in the crowd with Tino, moping about." Man, This party totally sucks. I'm going to go pee due to boredom."

He walked away to the stairs and up towards the bathroom until he saw someone from his high school days." DUDE!"

There was a blonde woman sitting on the first top stair, drinking a bottle of beer." Hey, Alfred~ What's up sweetie?"

"Some party huh Emma? I thought Berald and Juan broke up. Hey, Listen, Emma, you know everyone, right?" Alfred blinked, leaning over the railing.

"Well… I wouldn't say everyone, but yeah I guess." She made a cat face as she swirled the beer in her bottle.

" Okay, This might sound vague, but do you know this one guy with hair like this?" He messed up his hair to make it look just like the mysterious Brit.

" You mean Arthur?" She tilts her head.

" Uhh.. yeah.. sure.. Maybe?" Alfred rubbed his hair down and his cowlick popped out again.

" Yeah, Arthur Kirkland, Someone said he was coming tonight actually. You should look around. Do you like, have the hots for him? You seem like the person to be gay. I heard that he's hardcore." Emma explained, smiling that cat smile.

" Wait up, He's here?! Dude, I gotta look for him!"

That's when Alfred began his search, looking high and low. Then, he peeked inside of a room and there he was. Arthur Kirkland.

He looks absolutely stunning. His dress shirt and dress pants, he looked like the perfect gentleman…

Top or bottom?

( To be continued

Juan- Cuba

Emma- Belgium

Toris- Lithuania)


	3. This one guy

(( Here we go, So far, so good.

Also, I had a realzation… I should have made Julie into Poland. I am stupid. I'm so so sorry-cries-))

Slowly, Alfred scoots against the wall towards his dream guy, Arthur Kirkland.

He didn't seem to interested into the party so, maybe this could be the American's moment to make a connection.

"Heeeyy, What's going on?" Alfred lightly grinned at him, staring through his glasses.

The Brit looked over to him for a second,"... Nothing." He said quietly before looking away again. He didn't seem interested in Alfred either...

But, Alfred sees that his shoes were fresh, new, and pretty funky slick. Maybe complimenting something of his will get him going.

"I... Like your shoes?"

Arthur looked down at the shoes and small smile formed." Why, Thank you, my parents sent them to me from England.

Soon, Alfred's train of thought was going off track." They remind me of something, but I can't... What... Um... Am I dreaming?

Arthur looked back over, furrowing his thick brows. Was this a pick up line or-

Then It hit the Brit, looking away quickly in realization and blushed but it also made Alfred look away embarrassed.

"I'll just leave you alone forever now." The American walked away, blushing deeply.

"Uh.. Yes.. Thank you." Arthur took a drrink of his beverage.

**AND THEN HE STALKED HIM UNTIL HE LEFT THE PARTY.**

" DUDE!" He yelled, grabbed Tino's shoulders from behind." I'm TOTALLY not dreaming!"

"W-What?" Tino stuttered, as if startled.

"DUDE, He's like TOTALLY REAL!"

"Who?" Tino looked at Alfred, confused.

Alfred then went back up to the stairs to meet back up with Emma. He sat beside her." Okay, Okay, what do you know about him?"

"Haha, I knew it, How cute, are yooouu? So, anyways, I heard He's British and from London, but, I know he's been in town for a couple of weeks. I'm not positive if he moved here, or if he's just visiting. Maybe you should ask Feliks and Neeraja.

Quickly, Alfred made his way down and found the Polish man and Indian man together.

"HEY, Hey, hey, hey! Do you guys know Arthur Kirkland? Alfred shoved his hands into his pockets.

Feliks smiled some, cool like." Yeaaahhh, like, Juan introduced me to him. He seriously has the strangest attire for this party."

"I know." Said Neeraja." It's all proper, but I like proper. It just didn't fit this atmosphere." He sighed." But anyways, I think he has a boyfriend, Alfie, so forget about it."

"Yeah, Like, he TOTALLY does." Said the Polish man, flipping back his medium length blonde hair." Some guy back in France."

"I thought he was British…" Alfred looked to the side.

"Arthur is, but his boyfriend is, like, French." Feliks explained.

"Oh."

Alfred quickly scooted over to Juan and Berald."Hey, Juan, who invited Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred seemed to be getting tired of asking about Arthur but this was the only way.

"You're looking at him, Al." Juan sort of gave the American a glare.

Alfred blinked." How do you know him? I thought he was from London…"

Juan huffed." He just moved to town. He got this job delivering for , and she kept coming in to the Hawaiian Coffee where I work."

"And.. You made friends with her because you're friends with everyone." The American blinked, unamused.

" Pretty much, Amigo."

" Didn't you say he had a big breakup or something…?" Berald added, quiet and serious. As Always.

"… Yes, But I didn't want bozo here to know that, Berald."

"… Oh…" The Swede was not amused.

"OH, DID HE REALLY?" Alfred grinned widely, his eyes even grew.

" Alfred, I Forbid you from hitting on Arthur, even if you haven't had a relationship in over a YEAR." The Cuban scolded.

" Relax." Berald sighed, then smiled a little." He's dating a high schooler, He's done moping." He reached over and rested his arm around Alfred's neck, taking a swing of his alcoholic beverage.

"Ugh.." The Cuban leaned on the wall behind him." He's just too good for you, Amigo, Okay? Let's leave it at that. And Also, I'm not even sure if he really did have a big breakup. He's kind of vague about it, so I had to piece it together intuitively. He just keeps mention this guy named Francis."

"I don't know what it is about that guy. He just—

" I said forget about it!" Juan scolded again.

**LATER THAT EVENING.**

Alfred was snuggled up onto the mattress, curled up in the blanket. Then,

**BAM**

"Guess who's drunk? !" shouted The Canadian, turning the lights on.

The American groaned, clenching his eyes close." I guess Matt."

Matthew walked over to the mattress, plopping his bottom down onto it." You guess right!" Then slumped back onto Al's tired body.

"Ow." Alfred mumbled.

"So, how's Alfie tonight?"

Alfred turned himself so that his back was facing the wall." I'm okay." He looked at Matthew, almost innocent." I went to this party with Berald and them. I was… I saw… this one guy, and-"

"Guy. Okay…" Matt slowly closed his eyes, he was either tired of focusing.

"I think I've been having, like, these dreams of her. I saw her at the Library, and…"

"Library… Can I pretend we're talking about pancakes?" Okay, Matthew is tired, must be if he doesn't want to discus about a man.

" So then I'm at this party and hey! There she is,"

"There it is…" He licked his lips a little, sighing.

"I… I think I'm in love, but… Something's bothering me." Alfred whined, rubbing his face up to his eyes and forehead.

"Oh yeah?" Matthew replied, glancing over.

"It's … It's his shoes! He was wearing these shoes. These haunting shoes." Al slowly sat up.

"What'd they look like?" The Canadian turned his head towards Al.

"… Really uncomfortable…" He tried to explain but no words could describe them.

Matthew sighed, reaching over, grabbing a notepad and pen, and passed it to Alfred." Um… Not that you're an idiot, but how about a picture of them?"

"Uh Okay…" He took the items from the other and scribbled for a moment before presenting Matthew with a picture of the super nice dress shoes."They were something like that, I guess."

It was dead silence. Matthew was focusing now.

"These shoes are Church's shoes, bro…" He said as if it was for a fact.

**THE NEXT MORNING or technically afternoon.**

Alfred groaned, waking up." Guh…" He sat up, rubbing his face.

"I'm making pancakes and baaaaacon! Are you hung over or something, eh?" Matthew looked over to the American that was just waking up.

"I don't even drink…" Alfred mumbled.

"Oh right. Well anyway, pancake and bacon!"

"Bleh."

Matthew gave Al his plate then quickly took a bite.

"Bleh." While the American chewed, he looked into the back of his brain to remember something important about this Arthur guy." Hey… , That's the online bookstore or whatever, right?"

"Yeah…"He said with a mouthful of pancake.

Al took another bite of the bacon." What's the website for that?"

Matt stared at his brother while he was heading for the computer. He was amazed by his stupidity."… ."

"Cool! Thanks!" He said, typing in the website.

"Okay, What exactly are you planning to do? You know nothing about besides books. Did you suddenly want to read?" Matthew sighed, looking not amused.

"I have to order something cool. There's - "

There was a long, quiet pause between the two.

"… Yeah?" The Canadian questioned, trying to get the answer out of his brother.

"Oh, Sorry… I got distracted by the internet. I'm ordering some CDS. Is this your credit card info on here?" Al turned his head, looking at Matthew.

All Matt could do was just placed his hand on his face. Facepalm to the max.

Then there was the dial-up chime that everyone knows and loves." _You've got mail!_"

"OH SHIT! DUDE! Your computer claims I have mail!" Alfred looked back over to Matthew. Really? He's surprised? Dial up has been around for years.

But that didn't seem too surprised the Canadian much at all. The American was poor and had no idea of the world of the interwebs. Poor, poof Alfie." Whatever…" Matt said before placing a newspaper in his face.

"Dude, Now I'm reading it!" He looked at the screen, reading the email.

"_Dear Mr. Jones, It has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I'm a..." _Al trailed off, blinking." Hmm… This is…" He started.

Then Matt looked from the newspaper over to Al." Eh?"

"THIS IS…! ! !" He was getting to the climax of his voice. It sounded pretty serious.

"What is it! ?" Mattie puts his paper down, looking scared and worried.

"It's boring… Deeeellleeete." He clicked the button with his mouse. That was Anti-climatic.

Matthew watched Alfred move over to the front door, the only real door to the outside world." Al?"

"Yeah?" The American asked, staring at the door as he sat down in front of it as if he was waiting like a dog waiting for his master to come home.

"Are you… waiting for the package you just ordered?" Matt puts on leg over the over, squinting.

Alfred looked back over to his brother." No… Well, maybe…" He looked away, pouting.

There the doorbell rung.

"WOO!" Al got up, opening the door but then, unfortunately to his disappointment, it was just Kim standing in the doorway."Oh, uh… Hey."

Kim smiled. She looked really good today. Earrings, nice black skirt with black leggings, black boots, and a light tan jacket."Hey there." Then she jumped onto Alfred, hugging him tightly." Glomp! Remember how we're hanging out today? Hey Matthew."

The Canadian stared at the situation in front of him."Hey Kim."

"Remember? How… could I possibly forget? !" He laughed nervously before slowly hugging back.

"Yearbook club is getting boring. The music they put on was nothing like yours and your band's music." Kim talked while eating a Chinese pizza at the Pizzeria that they decided to stop by.

"That's sucky…" Alfred would only give her short answers. But, he tried to sound interested.

So, after they ate, they exited and ran across the street to get to the Good Will store." Celia broke up with Kasem and now she's all into Wang, But, MeiMei claims she has dibs on Wang. I swear, If they would just make up their minds."

"I tell ya." Alfred blinked, pulling her along gently.

In the store, Alfred sat on a couch that specifically said 'Do Not Sit' while Kim was trying on some nice jackets as she went on." My mom WILL NOT stop with the endless parade of Asian boys from respectable families." She turned and looked into the mirror, posing slightly." This is cute, isn't it?"

"It's uh… yeah. It's cute." Alfred wasn't even looking. What a boyfriend.

It was getting late now. It seemed like it took forever but The American was kindly walking Kim to the bus stop.

"So your sister goes to U of T? What are your parents going in Europe?" She was asking a lot of questions while she swung her shopping back a little and held Al's hand, not wanting to let go.

"I have no idea. I think just gallivanting, spending European money on things." He asked softly.

"Hey, I'll get to the bus stop by myself from here; you live in the opposite way, anyway." Kim suggested as they stopped on the corner of Maple Street.

Alfred looked at her." Uhm… you sure?" He asked to be polite.

"Yeah." She slowly wrapped her arms around the male.

Alfred didn't know how to exactly feel." Uhm, okay… Thanks."

Then suddenly Kim went up, smacking her lips against his. Strangely, their mouths were open too…

Alfred's eyes widened, lightly grabbing the Vietnamese teen's shoulders and lightly pulled her away, gasping, saliva stringing from their lips." Um, yeah, okay… So… I'll see you at band practice tomorrow, Kim!" He was shocked, but he then left in such a hurry, leaving Kim in the dust.

She wasn't even sure what happened there.

**BACK AT THE CRAPPY ASS APARTMENT LAIR.**

"Dude, Did my CDs come?" Al asked his brother as he was walking in the door, taking off his jacket.

Matthew sighed while he was playing a video game on the ps2." I hate to break this to you, but it's the weekend. Nothing going to ship until money at the earliest, and even that kind of unrealistic, seeing as you JUST put your order in this afternoon."

"NOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoo!" Alfred couldn't believe this. He was angry now.

"Why are you so damn eager about this, anyway?" He didn't look amused again, mastering the art of the controller.

"I can't answer that question right now. I'm going to sleep the weekend away." Al groaned, disappointed again as he crawled into bed.

**UNFORTUNATELY, THERE WAS BAD PRACTICE. SUNDAY EVENING. AT BERALD'S.**

"So…" Berald started, looking at his band members."… I got us a show." Even though he didn't show it, he was excited.

"Oh yeah?" Al asked while tuning up his bass guitar.

"I heard that in the industry carr them 'Gigs', Berard." Kiku said, sitting besides his drums.

"OH MY GOSH, WHEN!?" Kim jumped out of his seat from the couch in excitement.

"It's on Wednesday at the Rockit. This guy at work was like ' Berald, do you know anyone in a band?', and I was like—"

The Swede gets cut off by Al."Great story, dude."

"Wednesday night? I'll have to pull some major tricks to get out of my house for this.." Kim said as she began her plotting.

Alfred went over and rested his arm around her shoulders." Don't sweat it if you can't make it. I mean, we totally kind of suck. We're not worth it." He reassured her.

"But Alfred, she's out BIGGEST FAN." Kiku gave the male a blank, but serious stare.

Suddenly Tino stood up from the couch, sniffing then ran away down the hall crying.

"Other than you, Tino!" Kiku called, now feeling bad.

"I'll find a way. I'll bring some friends too. They'd love you guys." Kim was determined.

"Cool, Yeah, just say you're having a study group or something…" Berald suggested.

"So, Who are we playing with?" asked Al.

"Crash and The Boys."

"Aww, man. That one band with crash? And those boys? I hate them. Do they even have real names?" The American complained. As if he knew about them.

**. . .**

Alfred was in a high school hallway, full of lockers. He decided to try and go into one of the doors but, when he opened one, there he was. The Skater Brit.

He was in a hurry. Where… Wait… WAIT A SECOND, He has a package.

Al decided to follow him around the corner and see that his dream guy was stopping at a door that looked like his front door." Hey…" He then woke up, opening his eyes in a gasp." HEY!" He jumped up to his feet, fixing his hair. He was rushing to the door at the speed of light, reaching for the knob.

… Was it even his door?

(( To be continued ;w;

Church's= It's an actual old English shoe company, don't believe me Google it.

Neeraja= India, had to search a lot of places for this name.

Feliks=Poland

Celia=Philppines, Looking at OCs names so… shut up… not like you'll get to see more of her

Kasem= Thailand, Yeah, a little incest but that's if you're thinking countries here. We're being human damn it.

Meimei= Taiwan, I actually looked at this and it said Hima was thinking about this one too

Wang= Hong Kong, It was on the list of names he gave out.

Crash and the Boys= they're not too important, so… they're just random.

Time finished: 5:17am of sept 7))


	4. Arthur, come closer

(( Annnnnd we're back :D if I make mistakes, I am terribly sorry. Also, for those that had problems with names, I am sorry but I have looked up my information and I am not familiar with Asian last name usage, BUT, It is what it is.

So, Excuse me for trying to prove a point… This Fanfic seems to be the most successful so far… Other than that, I hope you enjoy the third chapter.))

Alfred grabbed the knob, just flinging the door open.

And there he was, eyes wide, just now pressing the door bell, holding Alfred's package of CDs."Um…" Arthur tilts the package a bit, staring at the label." Alfred F. Jones?" He asked softly.

Alfred stared at her before replying with an answer that had nothing to do with anything." Do you want to go out sometime? Do you—I think we should date."

The Brit took out a pen, spinning it in between his fingers." Um… No, That's okay. You just have to sign for this, Alright?"

"H-hey, Look… I just woke up, and you were in my dream. I dreamed you were delivering me this package, is that weird?" Al lowered his brows, confused a bit.

"Oh, bollocks… Oh, god, now I recognize you." Arthur lightly sighed, putting the end of the pen in between his lips.

"Um… No! Wait! You don't. I'm not crazy!" Alfred rubbed his head, laughing nervously." if that's what you're getting at. But, If I sign for it, you'll leave!" He frowned a bit.

"Well, Yes… I have a job, you know. I'm on the clock." The Brit pointed at his watch.

"Can we go out sometime? Or, I mean, I mean,… can we maybe just hang out? Can we get to know each other? You're new in town, right? I've lived here for a long time- I mean—I mean… there are… reasons… for you to hang out with me?" The American was just trying to get a connection with the busy man.

"Whoa, you're all over the place." The kind Brit motioned his hands to calm the other down.

"But I'm so sincere!" Al begged, putting his fists up to his chin.

"Sincerely insane, maybe." Arthur smirked slightly, chuckling to himself.

"Your thingy goes through my head, right? You rollerblade through my head on your way to deliver stuff. So that's why I'm obessed." Alfred thought aloud, looking to the side. Then suddenly pointed at Arthur, worried of what he said." Wait… let's pretend I didn't say obsessed."

Arthur placed the pen back in between his lips."No, No, It's… It's just this real convenient subspace highway that happens to go through your head. It's like three miles in fifteen seconds, and through your—"

Al interrupted him." Wait, Hold your horses. Subspace? Highways?" He questioned, making confused expressions.

"Yeah… What? Huh?" Arthur looked at the other, surprised.

"Now you're… talking crazy talk." Alfred blinked.

"Is this something they don't teach in Canadian schools?"

"Can you elaborate?"

"Well… It's like this rapid transit? Subspace highways?" He was trying to find the right words to explain.

"Is it like in Super Mario 2?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

There was that silence again… awkward.

"Uhm… No. I don't have any idea what you mean anyways." Arthur squinted, figuring out that his man was a gamer.

"Oh, Okay…"

"You guys probably just don't know about them in Canada. I was wondering why they were always empty over here."

"So… uhm, I guess you're British?" The American asked as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Yes… Isn't it obvious…? But, why? Was I coming off as rude or anything like that?" The blonde Brit sounded kind of innocent and cute.

"No-No! you don't remember me, do you? We, um, we met at that party the other day, Arthur Kirkland, right?" Al rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly.

Arthur then looked surprised, blushing out of embarrassment."… Wait… Oh.. oh my lord, you asked me about—I just thought you were crazy! I'm terribly sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. That's okay. I get that a lot." Alfred waved his hand in front of him, suggesting he'd just forget about it.

"You… really have to sign for this, though." Arthur changed the subject quick as he held the package and pen up but then sighed as he looked at his watch." You're totally obsessed, aren't you? I need to find a new route…"

"Either that, or you need to start hanging out with me." Alfred smirked softly, raising a brow as he leaned on the doorway, nonchalantly.

Arthur, for some reason, gave the other a serious stare. Almost scary." You want me to hang out with you?"

"Um… If that's cool…" Alfred was startled by the stare.

The Brit sighed, handing the package and pen to the other." How about tonight? Is tonight okay? Can you please sign this and take your damn CDs?"

"Yes! ! Most Definitely! ! Arthur Kirkland! ! Awesome!" The American grinned as he was surprised while writing his name so neatly in cursive." So yeah, eight o'clock?"

**SO YEAH.**

Alfred had arrived at a park entrance and he looked around for his dream guy, then his eyes scaled up the stairs and targeted his victim. He smiled widely before walking up towards him." Why are you just standing there?" He asked just couple of steps away from the top.

Arthur chuckled, turning his head to the American with a small smile of amusement." I'm waiting for you, chap." He was wearing his normal jacket, t-shirt, and British backpack hanging on his shoulders. This time he wasn't wearing roller skates but boots this time to go with his skinny jeans.

The two began to walk along the path.

"It's getting nice out." Al started the conversation." I didn't really need the parka."

Arthur chuckled before glancing over and blinked."What's with the plane, anyways?"

"Huh?"

"On your coat?"

"Oh this?" Al pulled on his sleeve a bit, smiling." My dad was a pilot back and he gave me this jacket. It's kind of tattered. But this is one of my favorites and I'll never get rid of it."

"Really? Huh… How interesting."Artie smiled gently.

"So… How'd you end up in Toronto?" The American quiet asked then the two stopped at the edge of a small cliff away from the park.

"Well, I… I got this job at Amazon. And they needed someone here and Francis always says Toronto is one of the great cities, so…" Arthur drifted some.

Alfred would then ask." Who's Francis? Boyfriend?"

"He's… He's a friend. Anyway, what do you do?" He seemed a bit cool and collected about.

"I'm in between jobs." Al watched the Brit rush over to the swing set.

"Between what and what?"

Alfred followed."Well… My last job is a really long story, filled with sighs. Maybe we can get into it in a later Fanfic."

"I don't want to talk about my last job." Arthur sat down on a swing.

"Maybe Fanfic Three for that one." Alfred sits down besides the other." Subspace highways… Whatever, dude." He lightly pouted.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to get you obsessed." Arthur lowered his thick brows, sighing.

"It's… I haven't been obsessed in so long. It's weird…" Al stared off before getting startled when Arthur began to swing.

"Well, you sleep with another guy, right?"

"UM." Alfred was struck with fear. He didn't want Arthur to think he wasn't single.

"I was guessing from having seen your apartment, but you really do! Ahaha!" Arthur was smiling widely, enjoying the rush of the wind through his shaggy hair.

"It's just that we're poor! And he's just my brother! ! We can't afford two beds! Or… Or a bigger place!" He panicked.

"Hey, relax, ol' chap. Hehehe.." Arthur stopped swinging and fell onto his butt on the snowy ground." I believe you."

The two began to walk again back to where they came from.

"I feel so stupid!" Alfred huffed, rubbing the back of his head.

Arthur chuckled in amusement." Aw, you're probably not THAT stupid."

"I'm mostly stupid." He looked over to Artie, blushing a little with a small smile.

"Well, you're definitely stupid if you want to if you want to go out with ME."

"Wait, what?" He raised his brows." No, I was very cleaver to convince you to come out, though."

Soon, rain began to go from sprinkle to pouring down.

"Yeah.. I should have checked the weather." Arthur held his hand out to catch droplets in his palm. The rain was cold, real cold.

"Was it this cold when we left?" Asked Al as the two of them zipped up their jackets.

"I think It's starting to snow too…" Arthur said quietly.

"Soooo… Is the weather this lame where you're from? Where ARE you from?"

Conversations back and forth while they walked down the street.

"The Weather is pretty bad where I'm from."

"And Where is that?"

"Where are YOU from?"

"Originally, America."

"Oh yeah?"

Alfred slip down a hill to get to safety while Arthur was waiting for him at the bottom.

"Yeah..Somewhere in the mountains…"

The Brit slowly helped up the American."So, You're used to this, right?"

"Yeah, Are you?"

"Just a little bit." Arthur kind of pulled in Alfred close, holding his hands before they started to walk again.

"Did you do a lot of Skiing?" Asked Alfred.

The snow was worse.

"This snow is getting utterly ridiculous. Isn't it april?"Arthur looked up at the snowy sky.

"Ice skating, though, right? You're pretty good on rollerblades." Alfred kept his blue eyes on the Brit to make sure that they were close.

"Yes… Definitely. Yes.. I did a little bit of ice skating when I was four." Arthur nodded to every yes.

"That's hot. I played hockey in high school." Alfred's cheeks were getting red from the cold.

"You guys all play hockey over here, though, huh?" Arthur's cheeks were also getting red.

"He-Hey, I can't see you." Al squinted through his glasses." I'm blind, help me."

"I know there's a thingy up here somewhere…" Arthur pondered, looking around.

"A thingy." Alfred repeated.

"A door.."

There appeared a door in front of them with a star logo on the front. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and the other hand grabbed the door knob, opening it then jumped inside. It felt as if they were falling into a black abyss. Then they landed in front of another star labeled door. She opened it and they were in front of Arthur's home."Hurry!" Arthur had said before dragging Alfred along into the house.

"This whole thing is an unmitigated disaster!" Alfred smiled and laughed while taking off his jacket, shaking off snow.

"Oh come now. I think 'act of god' is a decent excuse for such a lousy date." Arthur joked, smiling as he took off his jacket.

The two was soaked.

Alfred smiled, blushing before putting his bomber jacket up on the coat hanger." So, this was a date, huh?"

The Brit was taking off his boots, leaning against the wall as his shaggy, wet hair blocked his view of the other." Did I say date? Oops… slip of the tongue…" Arthur lightly licked his lips to match the sensual tone of voice. He sets his boots down besides a whole bunch of other shoes before heading upstairs."Anyway… The night's not over. Yet."

The two would enter a kitchen; it was kind of small but roomy if you looked at it again. The appliances were small but big enough. Alfred took a seat, shivering at the kitchen table while Arthur took the time to search the cabinets.

"What kind of tea do you want?"He asked, reaching up.

Alfred stared at the other, surprised." There's more than one kind? What are there?"

"Let's see here… Blueberry, Raspberry, Ginseng, Sleepy time, Green tea, Green tea with Lemon, Green tea with lemon and honey, Liver disaster, Ginger with honey, Vanilla Almond, White Truffle coconut, Chamomile, Blueberry chamomile, decaf vanilla walnut, constant comment, and Earl Grey."… What a list.

"… What are you having? Did you make a lot of those up?" Alfred was… overwhelmed.

"I think sleepy-time sound lovely." Arthur smiled some, looking at the package and started to make it.

"Sounds good to me," Al shivered rather furiously.

It wouldn't be long that the tea would be ready.

"My word, you look like you're going to die." Arthur mentioned." Let me get you a blanket."

"That would be awesome." Alfred chattered his pearly whites.

Artie exited the room and down the hallway.

The young American waited a little bit, walking around in circles before going after him.

The poor tea… it's going to get cold.

Alfred would then waltz right into Arthur's room. It was like someone threw up British on it.

Arthur was already shirtless and was just now unbuttoning his trousers. But, that was when he spotted Alfred." O-Oi! I'm changing!"His cheeks were changing colors to a soft pink. The water from the melted snow and cold rain dripped from his hair to his pale, luscious body.

Alfred's cheeks became red, covering his eyes. It was only the reaction that he had to sudden half nudity."Ahh! Sorry! I'm just cold!"

Everything was dark. Al didn't have an idea what was going to happen but he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Here, does this help?" Arthur whispered.

Alfred felt something warm on him."That…That's very warm. What is that?" He uncovered his eyes, then they widened to find that Arthur had his arms wrapped around the American."…Oh…" His face was red.

"I'm cold, too." Arthur whispered, nuzzling his cheek into the American's neck. He was indeed cold. It caused Al to shiver, but he liked it.

The two moved their head, just so their eyes could meet. The world was still. They didn't even realize who close they are, slowly making their way as they wrapped their arms around their cold, cold body and their eyes began to droop.

They finally made contact. Lips upon lips. It was absolutely magical. Something that Alfred has felt in a long time.

**NICE ONE, ALFRED. Now, look down to the next paragraph.**

Alfred pulled away, holding Arthur close to his wet shirt." Were you.. just going to bring the blanket from your bed?"

"I guess…" Arthur sounded a little disappointed.

"Maybe…Maybe we should both get under it… you know, since we're both cold." Alfred whispered softly.

"Well… What about our tea?" Arthur turned his head a bit, then gasped quietly when Alfred suddenly whispered.

"What about it?" He lightly took the chance and lightly nips at the other's ear.

The two went over to the bed, undressing down to the boxers, no glasses either. They jumped under the blanket, attacking each other's lips like no other. They have only just met, but that's not stopping them. That moment, their tongues wrestled for dominance. Alfred couldn't help but surrender to Arthur.

The Brit rolled the both of them so that he would be on top. Their hot breathes touching bare skin and the raw feeling upon their lips. It was like Arthur was a maneater. Their bodies were ready, especially Alfred's.

"I…I'm not sure if I…" Alfred spoke up.

"I changed my mind." Arthur slowly rolled off of Alfred, smirking lightly.

Alfred twitched, looking over to Artie." Changed it to what?"

"I don't want to have sex with you, Jones. Not right now, anyway."Arthur curled up a little bit, facing Alfie.

"That's…okay, That's cool." Alfred was disappointed, but he was happy at the same time. There was still a chance.

Arthur wrapped his slender arms around Alfred's neck."It's not like I'm going to send you home in the snowstorm or anything. You can sleep in my bed. And I reserve my right to change my mind about the sex later."He lightly breathes against Al's cheek.

"This is cool, just this. I don't have a problem with… you know, this." Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms back around the other's body to hold him close.

"It's not that bad." Arthur giggled a little.

"Um… I think you're awesome. I can't believe I'm in your bed."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. And I… I mean, I didn't want to have sex."

"Yeah, right." Arthur shifted a little bit, laughing under his breath.

"No, Yeah, really. Really. I don't know. I'm nervous. I feel weird. It's been like a really, really long time. But, this is- I think I needed this."

"Well, Glad I could help, love." Arthur lightly pecked Alfred's cheek.

"Um.. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Soon they'd fall asleep soundly.

The next morning, Alfred was up super early due to Arthur having to get up for work. Birds sang a lovely song to the usually lazy American.

Al sat up, looking over to Arthur who was in the master bathroom, brushing his teeth. He smiled." What… uh, what time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"Not quite eight A.M."Arthur replied with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"I wish I could turn into a morphing ball and roll to the bathroom from here, instead of having to stand up." Alfred lightly groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

Arthur rinsed out his mouth and rinsed out the sink before exiting the bathroom." I used to know a guy who could do that. He said it wasn't that great."

Alfred groaned more." You're ruining all of my dreams."

"Get up like a normal person, anyway."Artie huffed, walking to the closet, putting on some jeans and a long sleeved tshirt." I have to work, so you have to leave."

"Delivery boy…"The American whined, looking up at the other.

"Yeah. Come on, get up. I want to make my bed." He motioned for Alfred to get up.

Alfred sat up as the other sat down on the bed." You know, I think maybe it was weird that you actually delivered my CDs. Even though, I ordered them just to see you." Al thought aloud, itching the top of his head before putting on his glasses.

"It's not that weird. I'm the only Amazon Delivery guy in the downtown area." Arthur explained, before getting back up.

"Are you serious? They only need one?" The American blinked, scooting over to the edge, grabbing his pants and t-shirt as he could get dressed.

"Well, when the one they got is THIS GOOD…" Arthur boasted a little bit while making his bed.

Soon the two would make their way out and head for the front gate.

"So.. Is this going to be a one night stand? Since I didn't even get any…"Alfred drifted off before he came back with." That was a joke."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" The Brit looked at the American, battering his eyelashes.

"Umm… Oh! My band has a show on Wednesday, at the Rockit. 9 pm." Alfred mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Arthur lightly lets out a huff."You have a band."

"Yeah, we're terrible. Please say you'll come." Alfred begged kindly.

There was a small silence before Arthur answered."Well…"

The snow was up to their thighs. Then Arthur started to skate through it like it was nothing, the snow melting just behind him." Yeah, okay. Nine PM, Tomorrow. I'll be there."

Alfred just stood there in awe, staring at the melted snow trail.

**EVENTUALLY…**

Alfred finally got back to the nearly buried apartment and sees that his brother was all bundled up in a snuggie, in the sofa chair and drinking hot chocolate.

"Close the damn door! It's freezing!" Matthew chattered his teeth."Mom and I have been worried sick."

Al closed the door behind him." It took me like five hours to get here from Dundas!" He huffed, taking off his jacket.

"Anyways, there's a letter for you on the bar…" Matthew shrunk into the sofa chair.

The American sets his jacket on the hanger, grabbing the envelope." Dude, A letter? I got a letter?" He was a bit confused." So yeah, I don't know if I told you about this guy Arthur, but man… He's so amazing. He's totally… I can't… yeah…"

"Did you sleep with him?"

Alfred looked up at Matthew." I… Yes. I slept with him. In his bed."

Matthew was not amused."You should break up with your fake high school girlfriend, Al…"

"Well, I didn't have sex with her, Mattie." Al rolled his eyes, opening his letter.

… Still not amused…"You should break up with your fake high school girlfriend, Al…"

Alfred plopped down onto the mattress, looking at the letter."…Yeah, I know." He didn't seem to pay attention.

"Who's the letter from?"

Al began." Dear Mr. Jones. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I'm… uh huh, yeah… received no reply to my e-mail of Saturday… consider this fair warning… blah blah blah… fight…schedule… Etcetera…"He was becoming bored again.

"So, the usual?" Matthew took another drink, paying no mind to it.

"Guess I'm just not interested in what this gentleman is selling." Alfred crumpled up the letter into a ball and tossed it into the basket before plopping onto his side." Oh, hey, we have a show tomorrow. At the Rockit. You should come."

Matthew sighed." I'll come if you break up with Kim tonight. That poor misguided angel…"

Al then turned his face into the pillow."AHHHHHHRRRRRRBBBBBBBBLAHGGRH A!"

( to be continued… Hopefully we get to finish this fanfic in the next chapter and move on to the second :D. I just hope… It won't take as long as this…

Btw, I am sorry if I suck with describing sexy or whatever… -cries- Please understand my mistakes T.T I'm trying to make the best out of this fanfic but I'm kind of going through a rough patch too... but, it'll be okay… Maybe I'll do a little fanart of this crossover. C:

Again, I am sorry if this sucks… I kind of rushed through it because some nights were... all nighters and now I've started to go to bed early and it somewhat cuts my time a little. SORRY!

Anyways, I'm glad you guys stuck with me this far.

Btw, Thank you Kinny for your reviews, Inspiring me to do more ScottxHeta. Thank you!

Finished at 11:34. 9.18.2012 )


End file.
